


Apology Pie

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Fragmentary Narrative, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Vamonos Pest era, Viagra, age difference angst on Mike's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: Mike and Jesse get off to a rocky start.





	1. Chapter 1

Mike was the only one in Loyola's at that time of night, except Fran and the cook, but they kept to the back.

Jesse walked up to his table and looked at the slices of apple pie and cups of coffee. "What is this? An apology?" 

Mike nodded.

All the text had said was "loyolas."

Jesse sat down.

"Well?" he asked. His eyes were a little red from crying.

"I'm sorry I left like that," Mike said.

Jesse leaned in closer. "That was the best thing that's ever happened to my dick and before I could even put it back in my pants you were gone."

Mike looked down.

Neither of them said anything. 

Jesse went ahead and took a bite of the pie in front of him. 

Mike tried to explain himself. "I'm too old for you."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"I can't be friends with your friends, or meet your parents. I can't even get it up."

The last one got Jesse's attention. "Really?"

"I'm sixty five." 

"What about with a pill?"

"I don't know. I haven't cared until very recently. The point is you belong with Andrea. I can only muck up the works."

"You know that's been over for weeks. That has nothing to do with this."

Jesse went on, "I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't, like, tell her anything, so what's the point."

Mike breathed deeply and said, "I don't know what to tell you."

"So, we're going to pretend we're not attracted to each other? Pretend it never happened? I'm not just busting you're balls here. I really want to know. What do you want? I don't care about my friends and family that much. I don't care that you're older."

"Forty years older," Mike said.

"Okay, forty years older, but I love you. And you know me. You know everything. Like Gale. Everything. 

"I love you too."

Jesse replied, "Why be all bummed out about it? This is a good thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse used the light from the lone streetlight to find his Vamonos key. He went through the dark garage, into the office. Mike was sitting at his desk, rubbing his neck and scowling. 

“Your neck hurt?” Jesse asked. 

Mike made an affirmative sound and asked about the night’s yield. 

“I could rub it for you. I used to rub my aunt’s neck for her,” Jesse said, instead of answering. 

He set down the bag and started firmly rubbing Mike's neck. 

Mike let his head hang forward a little as he let out a sigh. Jesse went on from the neck to the shoulders. 

“You’re good at this.” Mike said. 

After a couple of minutes Mike put his hand over Jesse’s hand and leaned back against the back of his chair. His head touched Jesse’s shirt. He was warm. 

Jesse knew there was no other way to interpret what was going on. It was actually starting after all this time. He held still with both hands on Mike’s shoulders. The greenish fluorescent lights were still on. 

Mike moved, not fast, but not slow either. He got out of the chair and knelt in front of Jesse. His knee popped and they both ignored it. Without pausing, he looked up and asked, “Can I?”

Jesse answered, “Yeah,” shakily.


	3. Chapter 3

They were in front of Mike's medicine cabinet. The pills were little, blue, and diamond-shaped, just like in the ads. There were ten of them in the orange medicine bottle. 

Jesse asked him, “How do you know you didn’t get acid?”

Mike chuckled. “I have a real doctor.” 

"That's good. Those ads say to be careful you don’t have a heart attack.”

“I’m not going to have a heart attack.”

“So you tried it?” Jesse asked.

Mike nodded. 

“And it worked? That's awesome! Do you want to try it now?”

“Of course I do. Do you? I mean, do you want me to?”

Jesse smiled and nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mike washed the little tablet down with a beer. He felt foolish about the whole thing: the younger boyfriend, the prescription, the fact that he was getting ready to (hopefully) masturbate for the first time in years. Better to try it by himself though. 

He thought about Jesse. Of course, he thought about Jesse. Mike used to get magazines, the ones with men in them. Before that he’d masturbated to Superman comics. Now all he cared about was Jesse.

He lay back on his bed and thought about Jesse’s mouth. He rubbed himself through his boxers. _Nothing yet. No pressure. Just enjoy yourself._ He thought about Jesse’s ass. _He might not have ever done that before. Hopefully, he’ll want to._ His fantasy skipped over the foreplay and he thought about slamming into Jesse over and over. Pulling out and popping back in. 

Mike took his shorts off and got some lube in his palm. He stroked himself firmly, paying special attention to the head. In his mind, Jesse begged for it. They were in a park at night and didn’t know each other. Jesse was on his hands and knees in the leaves. There was almost enough light from the moon for Mike to see what he was doing. He gripped Jesse’s hips firmly to hold him in place. Then he squeezed Jesse’s ass cheek with one hand. He fucked his tight hole even harder. 

It was working. Mike’s erection was growing. He held it at the base and looked at it for a second. It was a lot, probably too much for Jesse in real life. But in the fantasy, Jesse loved every inch of it. Mike imagined shooting his load inside Jesse. He imagined Jesse saying, “yes.” He remembered him saying “yeah” the other day in the office. As Mike got closer to orgasm, he remembered the taste of Jesse. That memory brought him over the edge and he came all over his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse was straddling Mike on the couch. They’d been kissing for ages and now Jesse was lying his head on Mike’s shoulder. 

“Have you ever. . . ” Mike started to ask.

Jesse tried to help him out by filling in the gap. “What? Been with a man?”

“Well, yes, that. And specifically, have you ever been on the bottom?”

Jesse shifted his head a little, nuzzled into Mike’s neck. He was glad they weren’t looking at each other, because his face was hot and probably red. 

Jesse answered, “I’ve never been with a man, but I did bottom with Jane.” He clarified, “like, with a strap–on.”

Mike was glad that that they weren’t looking at each other because his eyebrows went up at that one. He’d wondered about Jane and now he wondered even more.

“You loved her.”

Jesse lifted his head and finally looked Mike in the eye. Jesse nodded slightly. “You met me on the worst day of my life.”

Mike wrapped his arms around Jesse. They stayed like that for a while, foreheads together.

Jesse quietly cleared his throat. “But, as far as sex stuff. I liked it a lot. Bottoming. I like being on top, too.”

“I like both, too.”

Jesse kissed him. Then kissed him hard.

He reached down and tenderly palmed Mike’s cock through his pants. 

“I don’t care if you don’t get hard. I just want to have you in my mouth,” Jesse said. 

Mike thought it was sweet. The kid was nothing if not sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait. What? Mike, where are you going?" Jesse asked. 

Mike wiped his face and looked ashamed. It was unclear if he was ashamed about the sex or the bailing out. He turned around and he was gone. 

Jesse zipped up his pants and walked out to his car. Mike’s car was gone from the Vamonos Pest parking lot. Jesse started to tear up and lit a cigarette to steady himself. What the fuck did Mike want? Jesse took a drag and flicked the ashes. He waited for one cigarette’s worth of time, then locked up and left.

He drove to his old elementary school playground and parked. He lay on the green metal merry-go-round and pushed himself with one foot. 

Why couldn’t Mike just be a normal human being? Jesse wasn’t the one who started this. Mike started it, then freaked out and left without saying a god damn word. It was some exhausting high school level shit that Jesse thought he’d gotten past. Weren’t older people supposed to be smarter about this shit? His tears rolled into his ears because he was laying down. 

And they hadn’t even kissed. If that was going to be their only time, Jesse wished they’d at least kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

After a minute, Mike said, “This is silly. You don’t have to.”

Jesse took Mike’s limp cock out of his mouth. “I know I don’t have to.”

“I mean, I don’t want you to.”

Jesse sat back on his heels. 

Mike was sitting in front of him on the couch. 

Jesse kept a hand on Mike’s knee. “Do you want me to do something else? Like rub your back?”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“I know I don’t have to. Why do you keep saying that?”

Mike sighed and zipped his pants up. “Sorry.”

Jesse got up off the floor and sat next to Mike on the couch. 

Mike sighed again. They both looked in the general direction of the tv. 

“Can I sleep over?” Jesse asked. 

“Of course.”

“Let’s just go to bed then.”

“It’s eight o’clock.”

* * *

They stripped down before getting into bed. 

“I like your dick by the way,” Jesse said.

“It’s a bit excessive.”

“I like it.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse gagged. Ten seconds into giving his first blowjob ever and he gagged. 

He came up from under the sheets and breathed deeply.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, just embarrassed.” 

Jesse plopped his head down on the pillow, facing Mike. The thing was- he’d liked it up until that happened. It had been sexier than doing it when Mike wasn’t hard. It had been exciting. He’d liked the taste of Mike. He’d liked having Mike’s hand gently on his shoulder.

Mike took Jesse’s hand and kissed it. 

“I thought maybe I’d be good at it, first try,” Jesse said. 

“You are. You just got . . . overzealous. Do you want to do something more familiar?”

“Like what?” 

“It’s up to you.”

Jesse whispered, “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah.” 

They each reached for the condoms they’d separately bought. Mike reached for his bedside table and Jesse reached for his overnight bag. 

Jesse kind of laughed as he looked at each box for a second. “Either way,” he said.

“Dealer’s choice,” Mike answered. It was a cheesy thing to say, but Jesse liked it. 

Jesse set both boxes aside and started kissing him. He got on top of him and kissed him excessively. Their erections rubbed together. Finally, Jesse came up for air.

“Flip over.”

Mike did. He got on his hands and knees. 

Jesse rubbed himself once to be sure to stay hard enough. Mike reached over and got the lube out of the open drawer. He handed it back to Jesse. 

Jesse squirted a lot on his fingers and spread it on Mike’s hole. He got a condom and fumbled with it because his fingers were slippery.

“I should have opened this and put it on first.”

“You need help?”

“I got it.” Jesse threw the empty package and rolled the condom down. He eased forward with his cock and slid right in. “Okay?”

“Jesus Christ Yes,” Mike answered breathlessly.

“I’m just gonna hold still for a second okay?”

“Okay.”

Jesse ran his fingers over Mike’s lower back while he waited to regain control of himself. He didn’t want this to be over before it started. 

Mike asked, “Are you wiping off lube on me?”

“Very funny. Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Jesse slid most of the way out and then in a little farther than he’d been before. Mike was hot around him, tight at the entrance, but not uncomfortably tight. Jesse continued going a little deeper with each thrust.

Mike dropped to his forearms and arched his back. He laid his forehead on the pillow. “You’re perfect,” he mumbled. 

Jesse tried to hold on and keep going, but he lost it. He pulled out and caught a glimpse of his condom filling up. 

Mike didn’t miss a beat. “Will you play with my ass while I finish?”

“Yeah, totally.”

Jesse tied off the condom and set it aside on the bed. He rubbed Mike’s hole with his index finger, and poked in. He moved his finger in a circle.

“You want more fingers?”

“No. What you’re doing is good. So good.”

Mike jacked himself off hard, while Jesse fingered him with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. 

When Mike finally came he was swearing into the pillow and spilling all over the sheets.


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse looked towards the restaurant kitchen, “Shouldn’t we get out of here, so they can go home.”

“They said it was okay,” Mike answered. “I gave them some money. We can stay and talk, or we could go to my place and talk. Whatever you want.”

Jesse took another bite of pie. He felt on display, being in a softly lit diner while it was dark outside. 

“I should actually get some sleep. We have a cook tomorrow.”

Mike offered, “You’re welcome to sleep with me.”

“Thanks, but I have to be by myself a little bit. Sort things out.”

“Okay.”

“But, I mean it - this is a good thing. I’m happy this is happening.”

* * *

Mike walked him out to his car. The night air was cool. He watched Jesse put his key in the car door and then turn to him.

Mike said, “Maybe we should hold off on kissing. You said you have to sort things out. And I’m clearly a mess.”

Jesse smiled. “Goodnight, then.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was the middle of the night when Jesse first used the house key Mike had given him. 

“It’s just me,” he softly called down the hall. 

“Okay,” Mike answered from his bedroom. He sounded sleepy. 

Jesse had come straight from work. He smelled like a meth lab. 

He set his overnight bag on the floor of the bathroom and took a shower. He didn’t bother putting on any clothes before getting into Mike’s bed with him. 

Mike reached for him and Jesse embraced him in return. 

Mike sniffed and asked, “You brought your own soap?” 

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

“Old Spice is too old for you?”

“No, it’s just your scent and I like to smell different.” 

Jesse turned over and settled in as the little spoon. 

Mike fit in tightly behind him and kissed the back of his neck. 

After several minutes Mike asked, “Do you think I should change brands?”

“No. Jesus, you’re still thinking about that? I love the way you smell. I just like my Axe. It’s not a big deal.”

Jesse held Mike’s hand in closer to his chest, in effect making Mike hold him tighter. 

Mike kissed the back of his neck again.


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse took the toaster strudel out of the toaster and used the icing packet to draw a heart on it. He put it on a plate and handed it to Mike.

Mike chuckled. “You’ll have to teach me how to be romantic. You have more experience with this whole relationship thing.” 

“Yeah, convenience food is peak romance,” Jesse replied with a smile. He sat down with Mike at the table and put some icing on his own pastry. “Seriously, you’ve never had a boyfriend?”

“I had a wife for a couple decades.”

“But you weren’t in love with her?”

“I’m not wired that way. She was a good woman and a good mother.”

Jesse asked again, “Did you ever have a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Why did you say you’re ‘a mess’ last night?”

Mike had a drink of coffee. “I’ve had bad luck with love. It doesn’t excuse how I treated you, but I’ve had bad luck with love.”

“Everybody does.”

“That's probably true."

"So what happened?"

"Oh, the main love of my life . . . ." Mike started over, "There was a man in my precinct, a long time ago. We were friends. Everybody was friends. We would go drinking together, sometimes poker. I carried at torch for him for years. One night, we’d had a few, not too many, but, a few, and we kissed on the front steps of his house. He pushed me away and called me a name I’m sure you can guess.”


	12. Chapter 12

"Come here,” Jesse said, suggesting that Mike lay his head on his chest. 

Mike did. He loved the little bit of chest hair, the perfect nipples, the sound of Jesse’s heart beating.

Mike stated, “You wish I talked more.”

“Yeah. I guess so. What were you thinking just now, when you were looking at me?”

“All good stuff.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. You’re perfect.” Mike kissed him. 

Jesse coaxed Mike into deeper more passionate kisses until they were both breathing heavily. Jesse held him tightly. “I want you inside of me. We’ll never know unless we try.”

“What you did before, was that small, medium, or large?”

“About like mine. Medium.”

Mike kissed Jesse’s chin, then his neck and chest. Jesse laid back and waited for Mike’s hot mouth to be on his dick. It felt like forever. Teasing belly kisses. Sweet little bites on the ticklish areas. Hickey-leaving kisses on the tops of his thighs, then the insides of his thighs.

“Hhmm” Jesse moaned approvingly. He spread his legs and planted his feet on the mattress. 

Mike shook his head slowly, saying, “What am I going to do with you?”

Jesse smiled. “I am not going to call you ‘Daddy.’”

“Fine by me.”

Mike opened his bedside drawer and got out a condom and the lube. He set it next to him and put a pillow under Jesse's ass. 

“Can I lick you there?” Mike asked. 

“No” Jesse answered quickly. “Have, have you actually done that?”

Mike slowly started touching Jesse's asshole. Not fingering, just touching the outside. 

“So that's a 'no' for ass licking?” he double checked. 

Jesse covered his eyes with his arm and smiled in embarrassment. “Correct.”

“You’re the boss.” 

Mike squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed it to make it warmer for Jesse. He wiped it onto Jesse’s waiting hole. Even though his finger was large, it went in easy.

Jesse made appreciative noises. He put his feet up and held his ankles. "Please, Mike. Just try it."

Mike put on the condom and rubbed the head of his cock on Jesse's hole. He used his hand to make sure their plumbing lined up right. He put his finger in Jesse again and swirled it around. 

"Please," Jesse repeated. 

"Hold your horses."

They smiled at each other.

Mike's cock pushed against Jesse's body and Jesse's body gave way. With just the head in, Mike stopped. He breathed. He looked Jesse in the eye.

Jesse held his gaze and nodded slightly.

Mike started to move. He didn't give Jesse all of it, but he gave him enough to make him moan. It took concentration to only push so far, to only give so much. 

When he opened his eyes and saw that Jesse's eyes were watering, he pulled out.

Jesse said right away, "You didn't hurt me. I'm just emotional."

"I don't want to ever hurt you." 

"You didn't. Or not very much. I loved it."

Mike put Jesse's legs back and gently penetrated him again. He made a slow rolling motion with his hips.

Jesse held his legs back and took it with pleasure. 

"I might be getting sore," Jesse said after a while. 

Mike stopped mid thrust, "You wanna quit?"

"Not yet. I want you to really fuck me, like, hard. I want you to cum in me." Jesse added, "You know, with the condom and everything."

"I thought you said you were sore?

"No, I might be getting sore soon. I'm barely . . . just cum in me."

Mike let go of his fear and really gave it to Jesse, not the full length of his cock, but, as requested, he got a little rougher, thrust a little harder. Once he saw and heard that Jesse was loving it, he went faster. He let go and stopped worrying about keeping his erection. He fucked to cum, which was exactly what Jesse had wanted. 

Mike cussed loudly as he came.

At least Jesse assumed it was cussing; none of it was intelligible except the word "kid."

Mike held the base of the condom as he pulled out. He left it on as he leaned in to give Jesse a sloppy blowjob. He was exhausted, but he powered through and got a mouth full of cum as his reward.


End file.
